User talk:Toby7
My Talk Page Hello! If you need to contact me about the wiki, leave a message here. If you want to talk to me about other things unrelated to the wiki, leave me a PM on my Youtube Channel . Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/ Done I moved your talk page. :) BTW Please read the last message I wrote on your second archive. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:17, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) I know why you did it. I just find it weird that people feel they have to thank others for things they should do anyway. But then, I shouldn't find it odd as everyone should say please, thank you, and you're welcome for everything anyway. I don't understand myself sometimes. :P I think I just don't like being put in the spotlight is all really. But you're right. It is nice to see people living the way God wants them too. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hello! It's nice to know I'm not the only life-long TTTE fan out there. Just wondering, what made you pick Toby as your favorite? Edits I really hate asking stuff like this, but when you move pages, can you move fewer of them at a time? I don't mind you doing it, but there's just so many. :P (You moved 32 just a few hours ago!) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, that's the reason. I don't mind at all that you're doing it, but 30 at a time is just a bit much for me to cope with. :P That's great! I hope you can make a lot of great edits over the Summer! :) (Just wondering, where are you going on vacation? If you don't want to say, that's OK.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:03, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I have no clue about what that is. :P I was thinking you'd say Disneyland or something. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:50, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions I've moved the image. :) I learned about the alternate title from SiF and item descriptions of the Cranky and Flynn TrackMaster set. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Needed Page Nah. Those are just cheap knock offs. We only list official merchandise here. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fantasy adventure? Since the whole Thomas universe is fantasy, I don't think it's needed on the page. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I had thought about that, but I thought it was better to publicise the entire series rather than just the new book. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:43, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm. I like the idea, but the text was too long to work. See what I've done now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks. :) Though I was wrong about your's being too long. I forgot to even try it! (I changed the text for Day of the Diesels too and I got confused. :P) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) re:Friends Sure. I'd be honored if you did that. Thank you :) 00:54, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Callan I looked around, and I don't think Callan was the first non-Railway Series station to appear in the TV series. From what I can tell, I think it was The Goods Station in the third season, though right now I'm blanking if Thomas Gets Bumped is railway series, I don't think it is, but I'm not sure. 01:10, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas on MMFT i'm glad someone believes me Skullzproductions 01:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Thanks. I'm not 100% happy with them, but they'll work for now. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :I thought of that. But what I really want is to make the template slightly unique. But I don't know how. And if I changed the images, I'd want them to say something about the season; something special and memorable that happened. But not everyone will have the same memories or opinion on what should be included, so I thought it best to just keep it simple by using the titles. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:35, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That poll would be impossible! There are way too many in the first place and then doing one season per poll would take too long. And like you said, there'd always be some one who'd change it. And I could actually make them templates different colors myself, but I like them to be uniform. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Bonjour I just felt like stopping by and saying hello and asking a question regarding your predictions on Season 16. Based on the merchandising models of Rheneas, do you think that he will be shown in his carmine livery as apposed to his classic vermillion once he reaches CGI? I'm thinking he will but I thought I'd ask you too? Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 00:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Why do you think they made him carmine in the first place? I had an ERTL one that was just plain pink, no red hint. were they color blind or something? In addition the very first wooden Rheneas was vermillion. And the way my camera shows him, he looks like he was in the RWS red. Charles the Smudger, Mao-Wep! 02:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Important Category I don't see why we need one. Everyone knows the engines and where and how to find them. The books and DVDs are different though. Not every country has the same books or DVDs, so if some one wants to find them all, they wouldn't know what names to search for. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see how it's unorganized. Besides, if there are too many categories, it can get very confusing. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:28, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Doesn't the Browse category fit that description then? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:41, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll agree with that. But I'd like to see a detailed plan before anything is put in motion. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC)